The True Meaning of Christmas
by Daisyangel
Summary: A Young Luke Danes reminds Emily of the true meaning of Christmas. Inspired by "The Christmas Shoes" R/R! Happy Holidays everyone!


A/n, This story was inspired by the song "Christmas Shoes" I hope you enjoy this story. Have a wonderful and blessed holiday season. Please read and review! XXXX

A seven-year-old little boy stood next to his father in the middle of the Hartford Mall. His little four-year-old sister was holding his father's other hand.

"Can I please go look at the toys? Please, Daddy?" he begged. William sighed as he looked down at his oldest child. Normally Abagail took the kids shopping, but of course she couldn't this year, so that left the task to William much to his chagrin.

"Daddy," the young boy whined clearly bord and wanting to look at the toys.

"Fine, but don't talk to strangers, you hear me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, and meet back here when the big hand is on the 4," William instructed him.

"Yes, sir," Luke said as he let go of his father's hand and hurried towards the toy store. It was Christmas Eve and he and his dad and sister were out doing some last minute shopping. His mom was at home too sick to go out. A family friend, Mia was taking care of her. Luke had almost made it to the toy store when something in a nearby window caught his eye. Moving closer he saw that it was a very warm and comfortable looking pair of shoes. Knowing his mother would love them he made his way into the shop to get a closer look at them. XXXX

Emily Gilmore sighed as she stood in the shoe store. It was Christmas Eve and she was buying a few last minute gifts. She'd had Lorelai's nanny go shopping, but the woman was clearly inadequate. She hadn't bought the shoes Emily had specifically told her to, which is why Emily found herself in the shoe store on Christmas Eve. Reaching the children's section, she made her selection then headed for the checkout. The sound of someone calling her name drew her attention. XXXX

"Hello Emily, doing some last minute shopping?" the woman who had stepped up next to her inquired.

"Good afternoon, Francine. Yes, I'm buying a few last minute gifts. What brought you out here today?" Emily wondered.

"Just bought a new pair of shoes for Straub," she explained indicating the bag in her right hand.

"Ah, I see. Well I had better go and finish my shopping. Richard and Lorelai will be wondering where I've gotten off to," Emily said apologetically.

"I should be heading home as well. Merry Christmas, Emily," Francine wished.

"Merry Christmas, Francine," Emily replied as she turned and got into line. XXXX

As she waited her turn to pay she noticed the little boy who was standing right in front of her. He was pacing around and looking rather anxious. He was clutching a shoe box tightly in his hands as if he were afraid that if he loosened his grip that it would disappear. His clothes were slightly worn and she could see some spots of dirt and such on his hands. Typical boy, she thought. Finally it was his turn to pay. What she heard him say brought tears to her eyes and made her heart ache. XXXX

"What can I do for you, son?" asked the clerk kindly.

"Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please.  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size.  
Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time.  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes would make her smile.  
And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight." Emily could feel the tears fill her eyes as she watched him count pennies. It felt like he counted pennies for years. Finally he handed all of them over to the clerk. Counting them quickly, the man frowned.

"I'm sorry, son, but there's not enough here." He searched his pockets frantically. Tears filled his eyes when he realized he didn't have anymore money in his pockets. There had to be a way to get his mom those shoes. Then turning to Emily, he said,

"Mama made Christmas good at our house.  
Though most years she just did without.  
Tell me Ma'am, what am I going to do,  
Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes." Rapidly blinking to rid her eyes of the tears, Emily reached into her purse and pulled out the necessary cash to cover the rest of the young boy's bill.

"There you go, I hope your mom enjoys those shoes," the clerk said as he printed off the receipt. Nodding the little boy took the bag and turned to go. Just before he was about to leave he turned back to Emily.

"Thank you, ma'am. I know my mom will look beautiful in these shoes." Without another word, he turned and ran out of the store leaving an emotional Emily in his wake. That little boy had just served to remind her about the true meaning of Christmas. That was one lesson she wouldn't soon forget.

Finished!


End file.
